So, werewolves
by eburn
Summary: Sequel to Um, surprise. The reactions:)
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to****_ Um, surprise_****. I suggest you read that first if you haven't already to understand this one a little more :) Enjoy!**

"Um, surprise." Stiles said, scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit that he really didn't want.

No-one answered, all just standing there with dumbstruck faces. It was like they were afraid to say something, but of course they wouldn't be right? They take fucking mythology class and there's a fucking professor here. Of that class. So why isn't anyone speaking.

Shock. Must be shock right?

"You guys going to say anything? I mean don't get me wrong that's a lot to take in, but we need to talk. Well I need to talk and you need to listen. Then answer later. 'Cuz you know no-one can find out, but even if you do even threaten to tell I'll have to ki-"

"Stiles, your rambling again." Derek said.

"Right sorry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What you saw today, you must never tell anybody, or I'll have to kill you."

Derek chuckled and said "You just had to say that didn't you?"

Stiles turned to look at him. "Just living in the moment." And turned back to his friends and professor who seem to have gone mute.

"Look this is my pack, werewolves are real and you can't tell anyone. Ask any questions you want and I'll answer them truthfully, I swear." No-one said anything.

"This is going to be a long day" Stiles groaned and leaned back into his mates chest. Warm arms immediately went around his waist and Derek's chin found his shoulder.

It was Millie who seemed to recover first as she stepped forward and slapped Stiles on his cheek. Pain burned his cheek as Derek growled and pinned her to the ground.

"Der, come on get off." Stiles sighed. Derek got up but his eyes were glowing as he kept Millie in his sight. He stood in front of Stiles so no-body could touch or see him, but when Stiles tried to step to the side so he could talk and not feel ignorant Derek kept pushing him back.

"Sourwolf really, I just want to talk to them okay. It's a lot to take in and I don't think any of them will hurt me again. Not after what you just did." Derek spun and looked at him in the eye.

"They won't touch you because I'll kill them before they lay a finger on you."

"Derek you're over reacting, it was a slap. From a girl, it didn't hurt." _Lie_

"I can tell when you're lying. Don't. Lie. To. Me." Derek growled out and turned around to look at Millie, who was standing with her hands on her hips. "You seem like a smart girl, do you know what usually happens when some-one touches an alpha's mate without the alpha's or said mate's permission?"

"Yes I do, but do you know what it's like having some-one lie to you about who they are? How do you think I'm going to react?" Millie shouts.

Stiles just stands there, kind of shock Millie shouted (She never shouts. Ever) at Derek. But he was also worried about Derek, he could tell by the way Derek's shoulders tensed even more (If that was possible) that he was thinking about Kate, and Stiles didn't know how he was going to react.

"Okay, we all need to leave here and talk about this somewhere safer. We can all go to the pack house, it will be easier for my pack if they're somewhere safe. In their own territory. Okay?" He said before Derek had a chance to answer or do anything else to Millie out of rage, he doesn't want anymore of his friends to die okay.

Millie was probably the only understood what he said as the others still haven't moved a muscle. But when she nodded the rest followed her lead.

"Okay get to the cars, come on."

They made their ways to the cars, while Derek called for Isaac and told him that they're going back to Beacon Hills so hurry up and get here with Dan. When they came closer Stiles could see that Dan looked a lot calmer, Isaac probably told him about his father so he could relate. Stiles fitted all the new humans in one of the cars that they had (it had 7 seats) plus Dan, who had to ride with Stiles or he could panic or lash out without the pack mom there. While the rest spread out in the other two cars.

The car ride was mostly silent apart from Stiles talking to Dan and trying to get the others to talk, but didn't happen. Millie asked him a few questions to which stiles replied he would tell them all what happened when they get to the pack house.

It was when they entered the preserve when Kara spoke for the first time since she found out.

"Well isn't this the typical werewolf setting." She scoffed. "What, do you all live in a small cabin as well?" She continued.

Stiles chuckled, that was typical Kara. "No we fixed up Derek's old place and we moved in, you could say it's more like a mini mansion." He smirked.

When they arrived at the house Dan and Isaac were the first ones out the cars, they ran to each other and embraced the other. They didn't let go, and even though Dan has only just been accepted into the pack Stiles can feel the bond growing stronger and stronger. He could feel Dan's nerves and Isaac's restlessness, they waned to be closer to each other. To comfort each other. It's nothing sexual the way they are always hugging or touching, even though to the outsider it would look like they were a couple. But if you were a werewolf or in a pack, you would know it isn't anything romantic. He gets out the car and waits for everyone else before leading them all to the living room and telling them to sit down.

"Okay introduction time. This is Kara, Millie, Jake, Kyle and profe-"

"Call me Adam." He says, finally speaking.

"Okay Adam then, they are my friends and he is my mythology teacher." he said pointing to everyone. "This is Derek, Alpha of the Hale pack and my mate. Scott second in command beta and his mate Allison, human and she used to be a hunter. This is Boyd he's a beta and his mate is Erica, also a beta. This is Jackson he was a Kanima, but he's now a werewolf. A beta and Lydia his mate, she's a banshee and a researcher. Then there is Danny; he's a human and a researcher and a hacker for the pack.

Then there's Isaac an omega, and Dan also an omega. Who you met today obviously, you will not go near them or talk to them if they do not want you to. You only talk or go near them if they go to you because they can get panicked or feel pressured and run away or lash out. Or they can curl around themselves for hours." Stiles turns to Dan and Isaac, who have not let go of each other yet.

"Dan why don't you go take a shower with Isaac and get some new clothes from him as well." He spoke softly to the pair of omegas knowing that it would help Dan settle in more. When they nodded Stiles gave both of them a hug and let them make their way upstairs. He turned back to his friends.

"Okay you can all have time for questions, Millie you first." Millie stood up again and walked over to Stiles.

"You lied to me, you lied to all of us and you didn't think it would matter. You have no idea how that feels. Any of you!" She shouts in his face. He pushes her back lightly.

"Yes we do, we've all been lied to. Some more than others. Did you not wonder where Derek's family is, huh? They're all fucking dead because of a hunter who tricked him, she said she loved him then burned them alive. Only three people survived. His uncle went crazy and killed his sister, we killed his uncle who came back less crazy." Stiles said, cold dead eyes on Millie. "Anything else, sweetheart?" He said to sweetly.

Millie looked devastated, she looked at Stiles then to Derek who looked pissed of and concerned. Then back to Stiles. Derek Wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist to calm him down, he looked like he was about to murder Millie.

"Calm down baby, it's okay. She didn't know." Derek soothed and kissed Stiles on his cheek. Stiles took a deep breath and tried calmed down. He didn't realise he was shaking until Derek took one of his hands in his own. "Come on sty, Isaac and Dan will be down soon they can't see you like this. They'll freak out" Stile knew Derek was right, the omega pair would probably go crazy and kill anyone who wasn't pack in hope to make their pack mom calm again. Stiles closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Okay. I'm okay." He says to Derek. Derek moved from behind Stiles and stood next to him.

"Stiles I'm sorry, I didn't know." Millie said, she looked at Derek. "Derek, I swear I didn't know. If I did then-"

"Then what you wouldn't say anything, because you pity me? I don't want your pity, any of your pity." Derek spits addressing the room. "Now lets drop the subject and move on." Millie nodded and sat back down, obviously done asking questions.

"Kara, any questions?"

"How the hell did you find out about all this?" She asked. Stiles smiled a little to himself remembering.

"Me and Scott were sixteen when it started, I was messing with my dads police scanner when I heard about a dead body in the woods. So I went to Scott's house and dragged him out and into the woods, we ended up seeing my dad and more of the cops, so I covered for Scott. My dad walked me back to my jeep and Scott had to find his way out of the woods himself. He ended up finding half the body, which we later found out was Derek's sister Laura, then he was bitten by the rogue alpha. Who we found out was Derek's uncle Peter. We met Derek in the woods the next day when we went looking for Scott's inhaler, we found out about Derek being a werewolf but didn't trust him. Scott's first full moon he tried to eat me. And that's were it all started." He says grinning, before turning serious again.

"But you have to know, this hasn't all been fun. We've almost died so many times, and theirs a new threat almost every week. You could be in danger by knowing all this but we'll sort it out, make sure you're protected."

Kara nodded and continued. "You're the Alpha's mate, right Stiles?" At Stiles' nod she continued. "Why did you pick Stiles, Derek? I know all of his other friends made sure you deserved him, but I want to know. I'm his friend and you may be hot and all but I want to know if you truly really deserve him, it's not everyday someone like him comes around."

Derek looks taken aback. "You just found out that werewolves, your friend is a mate of an alpha, yet you want to know if I'm good enough for him." Derek's says dryly, because he doesn't know how to ask a question apparently.

"Yes" She nods, face serious.

"Okay, I picked him because he's loyal, brave and smart. He always put the pack first and he still does, even if that means he could loose his own life. He's saved me in more ways than one, he's helped me smile again, he taught me how to be happy and I don't know how he did it, but he did. He's the most beautiful person I have ever seen and I trust him. My wolf trusts him, he's my mate and I don't know what I'd do without him.

He's the heart of the pack, if he wasn't here the pack would crumble. The only reason we are a pack is because of Stiles, the only reason we're alive is because of Stiles. When I first met him I was an arrogant beta who had to many issues. Then I became Alpha and I was even worse but Stiles helped me become a better person, a better Alpha and somewhere along the line, he wasn't just my mate. I fell in love with him."

Kara let out a long breath. "Damn Stiles, can we share him?" She asked, only half joking.

Stiles laughed at the blush creeping up Derek's neck. "Nope, he's all mine. Anything else you want to ask?"

"Apparently when you mate, you mate for life. Is that true?"

"Yeah." He says. "But that's only half of it, I feel his emotions and he feels mine. I can feel him when he's near and I practically have him wrapped around my little finger." He 'whispered' the last bit, causing the pack, Kara and Millie to laugh. It broke a little bit of the tension in the room, but there was still three people who don't look as comfortable as the two girls.

"Okay, I can't really think clearly right now. If I have anything else to ask I will later." Kara sat down, and Stiles looked to Jake.

"Hey dude, want to ask anything?"

"You remember when I told you I like someone right?" Jake said quietly, voice braking a little.

"Yes, I remember you told me you saw him and he was beautiful. You haven't seen him since. What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles asked confused.

"Yeah, I've never spoke to him because I didn't get a chance. Someone came up to him and they left." Jake cleared his throat. "Yeah, he's in your pack." Jake looked up and made eye contact with him for the first time. His face red with embarrassment.

Stiles looked at Derek, who was already looking at him with a shocked expression. He then turned to the pack, who looked both giddy and a little shocked. He turned back to Jake.

"Who is it?" Erica asked. "It's not Boyd is it? Because that would be a little awkward."

Lydia scoffed. "Of course it's not Boyd. Boyd is hot but I wouldn't describe him as beautiful."

"Gee thanks Lydia, I always knew I could count on you to help me feel good about my self." Boyd remarked dryly.

"It's okay baby, you're beautiful to me." Erica says, clinging to Boyd like an octopus. While glaring at Lydia.

"It's not me is it?" Jackson says. "I mean I am beautiful." he continues, causing the pack to laugh. "What I am!" He says defensively.

"Of course you are, Jack-Jack." Danny coo's pinching his cheeks. Causing everyone to laugh while Jackson slaps his hands away.

"Don't call me that." He whines. "Only Stiles is allowed to call me that."

"Awe Jack-Jack it's okay, we all love you just as much as Stiles does." Scott says. Everyone in the pack were holding their side, trying not to fall over because of their laughing.

"Mom." Jackson whines.

Stiles sighs, if this was any other day he'd probably be on the floor blowing snot bubbles because he was laughing so much. But today is not that day. He looks at Derek, then to the pack.

"Stop, all of you, you think this is funny. Making fun out of someone because of how they feel?" Stiles shouts, everyone stops laughing and looks at the floor guiltily.

"Sorry mom, we didn't mean to make fun of Jake." Allison say.

"Yeah it wont happen again mom." Danny pips up.

"And no-one is allowed to call Jackson Jack-Jack but me, Okay?"

"Okay." They all mutter, all avoiding his gaze. He sighs and turns back to Jake who's looking at the floor, his face beat red. Stiles walks over and kneels in front of him, and pushes his chin up with his hand. Making sure he looks him in the eye.

"Ignore them, they didn't mean anything by it. Are you going to tell me?" He lets go of Jake's chin, but keeps their eyes locked.

Jake still looks embarrassed, but determined. "Can omegas have relationships?" He asks quietly, thinking only Stiles will hear him. But Werewolves.

"It's Isaac?" Stiles asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Jake breaths as if he just got something huge of his chest, which he sort of did. He stands up and starts pacing. "I mean when I saw him I was just like wow, he wouldn't even look at me. I mean someone like him had probably got a line of guys and girls waiting, and seeing how he is today was amazing. He seems like a good guy but I don't know if he plays for my team. And the way he was with Dan and-" Jake breath of a frustrated breath. "I can't put him into words." He sits down and put buries his face in his hands. When he finally looks up again everyone is smiling. "What?" he asks.

"Isaac deserves someone like you, he's been through enough shit. If he comes and talks to you, or even sits next to you, you should ask him on a date." Derek's says, with a soft smile on his face. Isaac deserves the best, someone who wont take him for granted or leave him because he's different. If anyone hurt him Derek would probably kill them nice and slow, same with anyone who would hurt Stiles. Isaac and Derek are close, almost as close as Stiles and Isaac which makes a stronger pack bond. Derek notices his pack looking at him with a weird expression.

"What!" He says defensively.

"You encouraged someone to ask Isaac out, you've never done that. Hell last year when we invited another pack up you almost killed a beta when he started talking to Isaac." Stiles says.

"That's because I could smell the lust coming of him, and he made Isaac uncomfortable. I want to rip his fucking head of." Derek growled, obviously remembering what happened. His claws were coming out and his eyes were blazing a crimson red.

"Oh my god, make him stop!" Kyle shouted, speaking for the first time.

Stiles ignored him and turned to his mate. "Hey, hey. It's okay, Isaac's safe and no-ones going to hurt him. Okay?" Stiles soothed. Derek nodded and calmed down, looking around the room with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry" He says. "My control doesn't usually slip."

Stiles smiles and looks at Jake, who looks like he's about to murder someone. Stiles immediately goes back to him.

"what's up?" He asks softly, in an attempt to calm Jake down.

"Someone wanted to use him, just for a good fuck." He spits. Stiles looks over to the rest of his pack, who are looking at Jake with soft smiles on their face, even Jackson. Obviously he's been approved of.

"Dude, you don't even know him. What the hell?" Kyle stresses. Jake looks at him.

"I know that, you don't have to rub it in. But the fact that someone only wanted to use him, probably thinking he's an easy fuck pisses me off. I have the right to get angry, even if he doesn't want to date me he's still a person. Not a play thing." Jake shouts.

"Jake, come here." Stiles says pulling Jake up and over to the pack. Jake eyes them nervously Stiles looks at the people on the couch. "This is kind of a pack tradition, and you guys are getting an insight of what we do." He says and turns back to the Jake. "Now in this pack we care for our members dearly, especially our omegas. We do things a little differently, before you're allowed to ask someone on a date, you have to get the packs approval. especially mine and Derek's." He looks over to the pack. "Scott?"

Scott looks him up and down, flashes a bit of his fangs. Jake flinches but doesn't take a step back. Scott grins and looks over to Stiles.

"He's got my approval." He says. Stiles nods and turns to Allison.

"Allison?" Allison Studies Jake for a moment, then says.

"If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down." Then turns to Stiles and smiles. "He's good." She says. Stiles moves on to the next person.

"Erica?"

Erica steps forward and gives him a slight smile with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I really hope for your sake you don't hurt him, I really do. But you have my approval ." Jake swallows but says nothing.

"Danny?" Stiles asks.

"I can hack anything and put you on the FBI's most wanted list, then give them your address. Just saying. You have my approval." Jake who has gone 3 time paler nods at Danny, Stiles tries to hold back a grin. And fails.

"Boyd?"

Boyd is the silent type, the one who fights rather than speaks. He's exactly like Derek, which is why he was expecting Boyd to do exactly what he did. Boyd got his claws out and stepped forward, got right in front of Jake, who looked like he was going to run at any minute but stayed where he was, and nodded. Boyd stepped back in line and Stiles moved on.

"Jack-Jack?" Jackson who can't really threaten anyone without sounding like an idiot says:

"I'll let Lydia handle mine." And smirks at Jake.

"Lydia?" Stiles asks, he's feeling sorry for Jake who is now going to be threatened by Lydia, and looks like he's about to pass out. Lydia just looks at him and he takes a step back, she smiles.

"Smart boy. I trust you not to hurt Isaac." She says as he frantically nods. "It would be a wise decision. I may not have claws but I have a brain, and I could end you just as fast as the rest of the beta's could. If you do hurt Isaac, even accidentally, I will hunt you down and kill you. I'll make sure no-one finds your body, because it'll be scattered around the world." Jake visibly shudders at the metal image, while Lydia nods satisfied and walks back to her mate.

Jake turns to Stiles and Stiles smirks, an evil glint in his eyes. "Now I wont threaten you because I have my pack to back Isaac up if you hurt him. Derek on the other hand might want to talk to you." Jake turns slowly to Derek, who stalk over to him.

Derek leans in close and whispers, "I'm close to everyone in this pack, but I'm very protective of Isaac. If you so much as hurt a hair on his head, I will hunt you down and rip you limb from limb. I'll do it nice and slow so you can feel every second of it." Derek moves back enough so Jake can see the flash of his eyes , Jake's pale as he moves to sit back down.

"Any more questions Jake?" Stiles tried to stifle a laugh as Jake tries to smile, but it comes out as a grimace.

Jake takes a deep breath, "Well apart from all that, when you were introducing us you said he-" He points over to were Jackson was standing. "was an ex-Kanima. what's a Kanima?"

"When Jackson got bitten by Derek, he was an ass. Well a bigger ass than he is now. He was going through a lot of stuff in his life and was bitter, so when he got bit it sort of went wrong and he turned into a Kanima instead. It's when the form you take reflects the person you are. He was a big scaly lizard that wanted a master, he ended up with Matt, a psychopath who wanted to kill his old school swim team because he almost drowned when they threw him in a pool.

Anyway Matt used Jackson to kill them all by paralyzing them and letting them get crushed or he'd rip them apart." Stiles heard Jackson try to stifle a whimper and glanced at him. "It wasn't a good time for anyone then." Stiles finished.

Jake, who looked like he was finding all this easy enough to process went on to ask, "And her-" He points to Allison. "You said ex-hunter?"

"Allison is an Argent, the first werewolf hunters ever. They're a powerful family and no hunters mess with them. Hunters normally follow a code, but some hunters break it, like her aunt Kate did. Kate was insane and she was the one who burnt the Hale house down, and her father Gerard, almost got Jackson to kill Alison and forces Scott to force Derek to give him the bite. But Scott had replaced his cancer tablets with mountain ash, something that no creature can get through bar humans. Gerard's body didn't accept the bite and he eventually died." Stiles laughed to himself a bit. "I know complicated right." He says, after seeing the look on Jakes face.

Jake nods and looks down for a second before looking at Stiles, his gaze flickering to Derek momentarily.

"I have one more question." Jake says, when Stiles nods he continues. "What's a mate really? I mean I sort of understand but not really. Like can a human feel the mate bond just as fast as wolves?" Stiles and Derek look at each other and smile, it's a fond look. One of pure love, and that's the look Jake wants. He wants someone to look at like that and have them look back. He wants someone to hold him when he cries, he wants someone to wake up to every morning and just look at him. He wants to feel safe with that someone. And he really hopes that someone is Isaac. He doesn't know how to explain it, it's like something's pulling him, telling him to go to Isaac.

"Some humans can feel the mate bond, all they have to do is see their mate. But when a wolf meets their mate it's different. When a wolf finds their mate, it's not something easy to ignore. When I met Stiles in the woods, I knew that he was it for me. It took everything I had not to run over and claim him. You find your mate by scent mostly, every mate smells different. Stiles smelled of cinnamon, honey, curly fries. He smelled like home, like pack." Derek says, eyes locked with Stiles'. "That's when you know you've found your mate, and my wolf wouldn't shut up. He was whining when I walked away, I almost ran back to him. But I couldn't claim him right there in the spot." Derek looks at Jake with a serious expression on his face, Jake was surprised. Obviously not expecting the quick change of Derek's mood.

"Claiming's different, it changes everything. When you claim your mate that's it, that's the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You have to be certain that you want to claim them. The traditional way to claim your mate is through sex then you give them the claiming bite on their neck. They both bite each other, but the claiming bite doesn't turn a human. It does however heal straight away, if the other mate is human they also bite their mate. Because it's a claiming bite, our body's make sure we scar for that one thing as it shows we're taken by our mate."

Derek steps behind Stiles and places his hand in Stiles' neck, Stiles tilts his head up and Derek moves his hand down onto Stiles' shoulder. On the side of Stiles neck they can all see the scar that Derek gave him four years ago. Derek leaned down and placed a kiss on his claiming bite and Stiles smiled and turned around so he was face-to-face with Derek. He mimicked Derek's actions and placed his hand on the side of Derek's neck, Derek let his head fall to back, submitting to his mate. Stiles ran his fingers across the bite he gave to Derek.

"Mine." Stiles whispered to Derek. Derek looks at stiles, their eyes locked.

"Yours." Derek whispered.

They kissed slow and deep, it was an honour for outsiders to see this. It was also a showing of strength in the pack bond, how close they are determined by how the two alpha's show love and support through out the pack. If there was ever any other packs visiting and they saw the alpha and their mate like this, they don't break the moment they simply watch. The rest of the pack needed this as well, they needed to know they had two alpha's they could always rely on and that those two alpha's loved and needed each other.

A clearing of a throat broke them apart.

And that was the most disrespectful thing, that could lead to death or even war between packs.

The beta's growled, not liking that their alpha's moment was cut short. Stiles turned slowly in Derek's arms and faced who ever it was that cleared their throat.

Kyle.

"Why must you be so rude Kyle, we're treating this like another pack meeting. You're the outsiders, so to speak, and the only reason you have your life right now is because you're new." Stiles explained. "When any outsider, even an ally see's a scene like that it's an honour to them. If that scene were to be interrupted by one of the said outsiders they wouldn't leave with their lives, or their would be a war among the two packs. Or witches or whatever. The Alpha of the outsiders pack would allow the Derek to kill them for breaking a moment like this, even if it was his own child."

"I apologize for not wanting to see to guys make out in front of me." Kyle sneers. Stiles is kind of shocked, Kyle sounds homophobic. Though Stiles knows he isn't. He thinks.

"So it's the fact that it's two guys then?" Scott snarls. Ever since Stiles came out to him in senior year, he's been really protective. Even more when he found out Stiles and Derek were dating. "What? You're afraid of something you don't understand? You think it's not natural?" Scott took a step closer while Kyle took a step back.

"Wha-No, you know what? I don't give a shit if it's two guys making out, it's the fact that they were making out in front of me and everyone else while we're trying to understand and accept fucking werewolves!" Kyle shouted.

"Look I'm doing this for my pack, I can feel there uneasiness and they need this. They need to know and feel that the Alpha pair are still strong and together, you can say anything you want, but I'm doing this for my pack. They always come first." Stiles said, he was standing face to face with Kyle now, who took a step back.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, it upstairs third room on the left." Kyle went upstairs, and Stiles turned to the rest of the pack.

"Listen in." He said to Scott who nodded. Stiles turned to the people on his couch. "Jake anything else?"

"Um, have you killed anyone?" He asked, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes, we all have. But none of them were innocent, they were killers who attacked the pack or supernatural creatures who have terrorized the town and killed people. We've never killed an innocent and we never will. We keep people safe in this town and that's how it's always going to be." Stiles reassures. He can see the tension seep out of Jake's shoulders as he relaxes.

"Good, that's good."

"Is everyone else okay with that, I know it's not easy to process all this information and I swear killing someone who deserves to be killed isn't as easy as it seems. Trust me."

"I'm good with that, you seem like good people, well good supernatural people. I respect you, but you can't blame me for being upset before. I really am sorry." Millie said, looking Stiles straight in the eye. Stiles sighed and walked over to her and embraced her.

"I know but I didn't tell you because I had to protect my pack, I can't just tell anyone. I had to be sure that I could trust you all, and maybe I can." He pulled away and smiled at her, when she returned it he walks back over to Derek.

"Adam what about you, any quest-" Stiles gets cut off by Scott.

"He rang the Sheriff, he said he was kidnapped and that the Sheriff needs to come to the Hale house in the woods with back up." Stiles groaned and looked to Derek.

"Just what we needed. Why can't we just explain things so everyone understands without something happening, I think we live in a soap opera." Derek shook his head and put an arm around his mates waist.

"It's okay we'll explain when he gets here." Stiles nodded and turned back to Adam and made a go-on gesture with his hands.

Adam cleared his throat. "So can were-wolves be bitten and born or just bitten or born?" he asked. Derek answered.

"They can be both, everyone here is bitten but me. I was born a wolf, born wolves are stronger than bitten. They have better control and are faster, as for bitten it' hard for them at first because they feel a lot more confident as well. They feel powerful and some people can forget what it's like to be human and become feral, so when an alpha bites someone they have to help them through it. Scott's alpha abandoned him so I had to help even through I was a Beta." Adam nodded.

"So how do the ranks work, like alpha, beta and omega?"

"Well there's five ranks, I'm at the top because I'm the alpha. The alpha's are the one's who lead the pack to the fights and the one's who are fight first ask later, and that's why have a mate is important. Stiles is my equal, and rationally I have the final say but everyone in this pack knows it's Stiles. He's the second highest an the beta's and omega's sometimes call him mom, as you have seen. It's because of the way he acts, he's the one who cooks and cleans. He's there for the emotional care and comfort like any mother and he strategizes our plans before we fight. If he wasn't here, we'd all be dead.

Then there's Scott, my second. He has a say in what happens with the fight but he doesn't have a say in what Stiles does. There's my beta's, the fighters normally. When an enemy it's my job to make sure they don't get near my mate and my omega's, it's the beta's job to keep the rest of the enemy's beta's and maybe their alpha away from me and the omega's and my mate.

Omega's are the tricky one's, they need more comfort than the rest of the pack and it's Stiles who gives it to Isaac. Before Dan came Isaac was the only omega and for Isaac it was hard, he didn't have anyone to help him through, to really understand his needs. Omega's comfort each other, they shower together, share clothes and sometimes sleep in the same bed, it helps them. It's nothing sexual, omega's normally mate with alpha's, beta's or humans. But just because they need a little extra comfort, doesn't mean they can't take care of themselves. They protect their own, the reason omega's don't get to fight an enemy is because they can get vicious they fight like an alpha and sometimes they would kill an alpha and become an alpha themselves. They can't handle that power and we'd have to kill them, that's why they don't fight. They can get even worse if someone attacks their mate, human or wolf. The omega will kill the threat." Derek explains with a smile on his face. He can see Jakes worried face out of the corner of his eyes and he knob's it's not because Isaac can get vicious, it's because Isaac can get hurt.

Sometime during the explanation Kyle came back down and sat next to Millie. Derek could here the Sheriff car in the distance, he'll be here soon and Isaac will want to see him and he should meet Dan. So before anyone can speak Derek looks up and says,

"Isaac, the Sheriff's coming, bring Dan down he'll be here soon." He hears a thump, knowing it's Isaac and he just fell out of bed. Isaac and the Sheriff became close, acts like Isaac is his son and always brings him something. Isaac and Dan come down the stairs, Isaac looking like an exited puppy and Dan looking nervous. Derek walks over and embraces the both, walking to where Stiles and the pack is. He give Isaac to Stiles, but keeps Dan in his embrace, slowly stroking his hair.

"Hey pup." Derek say's to Dan. "I'm Derek and this is your new pack. I know what your old pack did to you, and you have to know we would never do that to you. Now if any of your old pack come looking for you, we'll kill them. No-body's going to hurt you again, I promise." He kisses Dan's forehead and walks him over to Stiles and Isaac. Dan goes over to embrace Stiles just as a car pulls up.

The sheriff walk into the house and calls out Derek's name.

"In here." Derek calls back. The sheriff walks in and is immediately embrace by Isaac.

"Hey son, how're you doing?" The sheriff asks, Isaac answers a muffled 'good.'

"You know them?" Kyle asks, outraged. The sheriff isn't doing anything and he's basically been kidnapped. Now that is wrong.

"Yes I know them, Stiles is my son. Now why did you kidnap these people Stiles, what are they? God they're not fairies are they, fucking fairies. If they are I'm leaving and never coming back." The sheriff say looking at his son. The last time they met fairies it wasn't pretty, they kept pranking everyone. It was awful.

Stiles laughed. "No they're not fairies and we didn't kidnap them, I think Kyle's scared. They're humans who found out because of Dan here." The sheriff was about to cut in and scold Dan so Stiles rushed on. "Dad listen, Dan's an omega who was abused in his old pack, they literally did it for shits and giggles. It's not his fault and now he's mine."

The sheriff looked at Dan, outrage in his eyes but not because of Dan. It's because of what Dan's pack did to him. He let go of Isaac and walked over to where Dan was standing. "Hey Dan, my names John and I'm Stiles' father. You can call me whatever you want, Isaac calls me pops. And when you're settled and you get to know the pack and me, you could tell me who these peoples name are. We'll bring their alpha and their pack here and you can say what you want to them. We'll bring other packs here to seek judgement on your old pack, we'll get them. You don't have to worry anymore, you're safe now. Do you know what the punishment is when you abuse an omega in your pack?" When Dan shakes his head John sighs. "It's death son, and a lot of the packs we know will happily take down your old alpha." John opens his arms and Dan steps in to them.

John looked at his son and gave him a small smile, which Stiles returned. "Why don't you go sit with Isaac." John says to Dan. Dan nods and sits next to Isaac who's looking a Jake with a shy smile. Stiles watches as Jake smile back.

"You know Jake, Isaac heard everything you said." Stiles says with a smirk as Jake turns beat red.

"Oh god." Jake groans as Isaac giggles. _Giggles._

"Wait, what the hell. You kidnapped me and you're just going to let it happen. They're monsters!" Kyle shouts at the top of his voice. In an instant Stiles was on top of him, pining Kyle to floor.

"They're not monsters." Stiles spat. "They're good people and they haven't hurt anyone, don't talk about my pack like that."

Stiles got up and turned his back on Kyle. Kyle stood up and ran towards Stiles but before he could Derek was there, half shifted and growling in Kyles face. Derek was breathing heavily, trying to stay in control. Kyle stumbled back and fell, he was crying and begging. 'please I'm sorry' 'I wasn't going to hurt him'.

"Mine!" Derek growled. He got up, still half shifted and walked over to Stiles. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him into his chest, still growling low in his throat. Stiles brought a hand up and cupped Derek's cheek, Derek leaned into his mate's hand and stopped growling.

"Hey Derek I'm okay, I'm with you and the pack. Come back to me my mate, we're safe." Stiles kissed him and Derek changed back.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked softly.

"Yes baby, I'm okay." Stiles answered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to talk to the sheriff about everything else." Adam said. Stiles turned and looked at his father who nodded. "Okay, it's getting late anyway. Scott order pizza and we can all watch a movie and go to bed. I'll show you guys to your room later that cool?" Every one nodded bar Kyle. Scott left the room to order.

"I'm want to go home." Kyle protests.

"Well it's to late for that tonight. You can either sleep here or sleep in a cell at the station." John says, looking smug. Kyle visibly deflated.

"Fine I'll stay here." Kyle grumbles and gets up from were he was on the ground and sits on the couch.

"Um Stiles, can I talk to Jake privately in my room and someone can bring the Pizza up?" Isaac asked nervously, Jake perked up and looked at Stiles with wide pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll bring the pizza up when it get's here." Stiles says and turns to look at everyone. "If you guys listen in I'll make sure Derek trains you until you pass out, human or wolf got it?" Everyone nodded and Isaac got. He walked over to Jake and held out his hand, Jake took it and they made there way upstairs to Isaac's room.

Dan looked a lot more uncomfortable with out Isaac beside him, but before Stiles even stepped forward Jackson was by his side.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it was out of order. I didn't know your situation and if I did, I would have followed your scent until I found you Alpha and killed him. Can you forgive me?" Jackson asked softly, looking at Dan the way he looked at Isaac, with love and care. Jackson had finally accepted Dan. Stiles smiled as he looked at them, then turned away to give them privacy.

Dan slowly nodded and Jackson pulled him close and nuzzled his throat, letting Dan do the same to him. Meanwhile John and Adam had disappeared to the kitchen to talk about more adult things. Kyle looks a little uncomfortable but is talking to Scott, Millie's talking to Lydia. Kara and Erica are talking about fashion or something like that, Stiles has no-idea.

The rest of the pack are talking amongst themselves, Stiles looks towards his mate and leans back into the warmth. "I've missed you."

**Weeeeell here it is, there's going to be another chapter up soon. Hope you like it :)**

**Eburn xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I can't edit it, I think FF Has changed because it doesn't have the tool box on top of the doc manager. So here's the best I can do. Thanks. Sherriff (John) and Adam John and Adam walk into the kitchen. Adam walks over and sits at the table while John goes to the fridge and gets two beers, and offers on to Adam. They sit down in silence until Adam breaks it. "How did you deal with all this? Especially when your son is more than involved?" Adam asks looking at John, head cocked to the side. John chuckles. "It was hard, mostly because the first few years I had no idea what was happening. He was suddenly secretive, he was at to many crime scenes and he was hanging out with Derek Hale. Plus Derek was once a fugitive because of Stiles and Scott, so was Isaac at one point. Then he had all these new friends. But then I got kidnapped by a Darach, a druid gone bad and found out everything. It was hard at first but when I saw how they all acted together i finally accepted. They're mine and Stiles' family now and I wouldn't trade it for the world." John took a sip of his beer but making sure he was watching Adam closely. "You seem oddly okay with everything." John said causing Adam to fidget in his seat. "Any reason why?" Adam took a deep breath. "There was this girl, I don't know her last name but her first name was Laura. I was in med school before I switched and to study mythology. Anyway Laura came to me, she had 3 arrows sticking out of her, so obviously I helped her. We took them out and she healed as soon as they were out. At first I was kind of shocked, I had no idea what was happening. I asked her name and she told me it was Laura. I saw her again, she was with a young boy. He looked so lost and sad." Adam sighs. "I don't know." The sheriff opens his mouth to answer but was cut of. "You're the one my sister told me about." Derek said, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't glaring either. "Laura Hale, she went missing this one time for like two days. I was so worried, I didn't sleep or eat. I though she had died. But she came back, she told me everything. You saved her life, if those arrows hadn't come out she could of died or been found by hunters and killed. Thank you for that." Derek gave Adam a small smile. "You don't need to thank me, I did what anybody else would do." Adam said. He had a feeling like this wasn't over. "You didn't tell anybody, that's why I'm thanking you. I-I am in debt to you, ask anything you need and you shall have it." Derek said, he owed this man Laura's life. He kept her safe and insured Derek had more time with her. Adam looked taken a back, but shook his head. "I only want to see Laura again, is that possible?" He asked. Derek had a sad look on his face but nodded anyway. "Yes, come with me." They walked for a little while, but in the distance Adam could see something that looked like a grave yard. Confused Adam just kept walking until they stopped at a grave stone. It read Laura Hale. That's all it said. "She was killed a good few years back, but if you want to speak to her I could give you some privacy." Derek said. Adam only nodded, and Derek walked back to his house, back to his pack. XXXXXXX Isaac and Jake Neither of the boys said anything for a few minutes, both just sitting in awkward silence. Finally Isaac huffed, causing Jake to look at him. Their eyes meeting for the first time since they went to Isaac's room. "It's awkward, I don't like awkward. So lets play 20 questions. That way we both get to know each other, that good?" Isaac asked, at Jake's nod he continued. "Okay, we'll start off easy. favourite colour?" "Purple, what about you?" Jake asked, looking thoughtful. He was studying Isaac, how beautiful he looked with the light catching him at this angle. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Isaac spoke. "Gold." He flashed his eyes for emphasis, causing Jake to laugh and look at him in wonder. "What do you want to do when you leave collage?" "I don't know, I didn't know what to do when I had to apply to collage so I just chose what interests me. I always thought the supernatural was real, but I never had any proof." Jake cocked his head to the side and clicked his tongue. "Until now." He said with a smile. Isaac chuckled a little. "Okay, Pizza or curly fries.?" Jake asked. "Curly fries, I love pizza man but curly fries." Isaac moaned a little. "Nothing can beat them." He looked toward Jake who was shaking his head side to side, Jake made a small wounded noise and looked at Isaac clutching his chest. "I take it all back, I could never give my heart to some who would pick curly fries over pizza." He said in mock hurt, he gets off the bed and looks over at Isaac who laughing. "How could you Isaac, I thought you liked me." Jake opens his eyes as far as they will go, and that's when Isaac looses it, he doubles over laughing, falling off the bed in the process. Jake looks at him with a fond smile. I could fall in love with him. He thought to himself. When they've calmed down enough to speak Isaac asks, "If you could pick anytime in history to go back to what would it be?" "Truthfully, I would go back to the first time I saw and talk to you instead of staring at you like a creeper." And it's true, he wanted to talk to Isaac and maybe ask him on a date. Instead he just stared at him until someone came and got him, and he watched them run away. He looks at Isaac who has a small smile on his face. "What?" He asks confused. ##"Nothing, just-that was really cheesy." Isaac chuckles a little to himself. "Go on a date with me." Isaac blurts, Jake looks a bit shocked that he was so straight forward. "I mean-that's o-only if you want to. 'Cuz you m-might not, and that's totally cool, we can j-just be friends. If you want to of course." He winces at his awkward attempt to speak. He kept his eyes cast downwards, not daring to look at Jake. What if I messed it up? What if he doesn't want to go on a date with me now because he found out I'm a werewolf? What if he hates me? He was cut of from his thoughts by a laugh. Jake's laugh to be specific. "Isaac look at me." Jake commanded softly, Isaac turned to him slowly and looked him in the eye. "I'd love to go on a date with you." Isaac face breaks out in a grin and breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank god." He says. "Uh-so what do you want to do now?" "Lets finish out game., and it my go so hmmmm, why did you want to become a werewolf?" A few years ago Isaac could tell anyone what happened without breaking down and crying for about two hours, but in time it got easier to talk about. Because now he knew no-body's going to hurt him. They'll have to go through the whole pack, and although Derek can be ruthless. No-body wants to deal with an angry Stiles. "Can I explain everything from the start it's so much easier then." At Jakes nod he began to explain everything. Starting from the Hale fire, and finishing to where they are now. He missed out quite a bit of detail on Stiles and Derek and how the pack officially found out they were together. They actually found out when they al decided that it was a good idea to come early to Friday pack movie night, and they could hear Stiles and Derek going at it in their room. And nobody, under any circumstances should know what noise your alpha makes when he comes. Never! "Yea, anyway that's sort of everything. Well apart from Derek and Peter are close again, Stile and Peter are really close. No-one knows really why they're so close but they're all happy about it, and so is Peter. He deserves to be, I know you might think from everything that has happened that he doesn't or whatever, but maybe you'll see. I think he's coming today, we haven't seen him in a while." Isaac says with a thoughtful expression, before turning back to Jake. "So how about that, huh?" He says with a weak chuckle. "Woah." Is all Jake says. Well what can you say to that, talk about family problems... "You don't hate us do you? You know because of-" He was cut of by Jake. "Isaac, I haven't known you long at all. I've literally just met you, but the first time I saw you I felt this sort of pull, and I can still feel it." He moves closer to Isaac and cups his cheek. He presses their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. "Tell me you feel it. Tell me it's not just me." He breaths. "I can feel it, I felt it the first time but I couldn't see you. I with I could have, this would have so much easier to explain." Isaac says, never breaking eyes contact. "Explain what?" Confused. Yes defiantly. What is so hard to explain, they like each other, they both feel the pull. Why can't he just kiss him. "The mating bond." Isaac finally pulls away and wraps his arms around him self. "We're mates, but with an omega it's different than any other wolf. If an Alpha's mate or a beta's mate can be human, they can get the bite anytime they want or they don't have to get it at all. An omega's mate, if he or she was human would have to get the bite, so they can protect their omega. No-one really knows why some omega's have human mate's, it's rare and I only know one omega couple. The human partner had the bit and became a beta in their pack, but I've never heard of any more like that. I can't put you through that." He said tears streaming down his face. Jake tried to reach out for him but Isaac moved away, not missing the flash of hurt in his eyes. "Isaac It's my-" The door opened effectively cutting them off. Stiles peaks his head round and offers a sheepish smile that immediately disappears when he see's the tears flowing down Isaac's face. Stiles steps into the room and puts the pizza boxes on the floor. He talks a deep breath and begins to talk, eyes never leaving the two. "What did you do to Isaac?" He asked Jake, making sure his voice is steady even though he's furious. No-one makes his baby cry. No-one!# Jake was frozen, eyes wide and not moving. His mouth was open slightly, and his breathing was ragged. "Jake answer me." He growled slightly, but it was enough to make Jake answer. Jake looked at Isaac then back to Stiles. "Not-" Jake started but Isaac cut him off. "Mate." He whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Jake smiled softly at Isaac, while Stiles whole mode changed. "Derek." Stile squealed, causing Isaac and Jake to look back at him. Stiles was literally bouncing in his place with a big grin on his face. "What?" Derek asked when he came into the room and saw his mates actions. He looked at Isaac in confusion, but it quickly changed when he saw the tears tracks on Isaac's face. He growled and took a step forward but stopped when Stiles shouted. "ISAAC FOUND HIS MATE! MY BABY FOUND HIS MATE!" Soon everyone was up in Isaac's bedroom, bar Adam. They all stayed behind Stiles and Derek, no-one daring to move. Stiles had tears in his eyes, and almost everyone was smiling at the couple sitting on the bed. Isaac was gaping at Stiles, while Jake shifted uncomfortably under everyone's curious gazes. "what's the big deal about Isaac finding his mate? And why is Stiles crying?" Millie asked curiously. Everyone looked at her so fast she was surprised no-one got whiplash. "Finding your mate, it's not rare per-say but not everyone does. Plus Isaac's an omega and an omega finding a mate is rare. There's only 2 omega's we know that have actually mated." Stiles suddenly stopped, and Derek could hear his heart beating erratically. He was about to step in front of Stiles to calm him down, when Isaac and Dan were suddenly there hugging Stiles. Derek sighed and stood behind him instead and wrapped his arms around Dan, Isaac and Stiles. Stiles hiccupped. "what's wrong baby?" Derek asked softly, knowing it'd help calm him down. The pack knew not to do anything while Isaac was like this with Stiles, but Kara, Millie, Jake and Kyle didn't. They all rushed to him, hoping to comfort him, but when they got within reach Isaac crouched in a defensive position in front of them. He growled at them, and Derek knew he was wolfed out because his face had changed. They all gasped and stumbled back, but Isaac pushed Jake behind him sensing that Jake is his mate. Stiles finally came back from his thoughts and stepped out of Derek's arms and over to Isaac, who had Jake behind him so no-one could hurt him. When Stiles got closer to Jake Isaac growled at him, causing Derek to growl at Isaac. Stiles on the other hand gaped at Isaac. "Isaac Lahey, you get in control and stand up right this minute." Stiles bellowed. The pack flinched, some whined or whimper and they all bared their necks. Even Derek whimper quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Dan whimpered and curled in on himself, Derek noticed this and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Isaac stood up but kept his head bowed, not daring to look at Stiles. Isaac was shaking from both fear from getting told of by his alpha, and the adrenaline that's still pumping through his veins from protecting his mate. "Isaac it's okay, I know you were protecting me and your alpha and your mate. You shouldn't be ashamed or scared." Stiles said taking a step forward, Isaac took a step back. He didn't see Stiles eyes well up with tears when he stepped back. "Isaac did I scare you that much, you know I'd never hurt you baby." Stiles said, hoping to sooth Isaac. He refused to let the tears fall. Isaac started to shake his head frantically. "I scared my mate, I'm a worthless mate. I don't deserve him, I don't deserve anyone. I'm sorry." Isaac whispered, he stepped away from Jake. Stiles started to walk over to Isaac but Jakes voice stopped him. "Can Isaac and I speak alone please. I can feel the mate bond and when Isaac and I have sorted everything out I want he bite, I want to be his mate." Derek let go of Dan who whimpered, missing the comfort of his alpha. Derek kissed the top of his head and told him he'll be back in a minute. He walked over to his mate and put a hand on his shoulder. ##"Everyone but Dan leave now." When no-one moved, he turned to them and flashed his eyes. "Now." He commanded in a dangerously low voice. They all left the room and Derek turned back to Isaac and Jake, he gave them a nod before steering Stiles out the room, Dan following close behind. Jake walked over to Isaac and pulled him close. He whisper in his ear. "Me and you Isaac, I promise I'll always be there for you. You've been through so much shit, you deserve more than me but now your stuck with me."##Isaac looked up. "You're really going to get the bite? Just for me?" He whispered in disbelief. "For us." With that Jake leaned down and kissed him. XXXXX The pack - Downstairs after leaving Isaac and Jake Everyone was tense when they came down, but slowly relaxed when Derek, Stiles and Dan entered the living room. Derek and Stiles sat down on the couch and cuddled closely together, while Dan stayed in the corner looking scared. "Come here Dan." Derek said gently, he held his arms out. When Dan got close enough, Derek gently paced him on his lap. It wasn't anything sexual but purely for trust and comfort. Dan buried his face in his alpha neck and inhaled. He sighed contently and relaxed. Stiles placed a hand in Dan leg and began to rub soothing circles. "Why are they doing that?" Kara asked Erica. Erica looked over to where Dan and her alphas were and smiled, her eyes softening. "He's a new omega, he was abused in his old pack so they're doing this to show he's welcomed. Dan needs the comfort from both his alphas right now and he'll need it for a while, the fact that Derek's letting Dan do that is showing both Dan and us that he's accepted Dan as a part of the pack. He showing us and Dan that he trusts him and no one is to harm him. Dan's showing Derek and Stiles that he trust them and that he wont hurt them." She explained without peeling her eyes away from the scene. Kara looked back at the scene in front of her, Dan was now placed in between Stiles and Derek, Derek had his arm on the back of the couch, touching both Dan and Stiles, Dan's leaning his head on Stiles' shoulder, while Stiles is running his fingers through his hair. It's an intimate moment that Kara feels wrong watching, but she can't peel her eyes away. Derek and Stiles stood up causing Dan to try and sink into the couch. "It's okay Dan, you don't have to be afraid anymore. We'll introduce you to the pack." Derek said gently, he held out his hand causing Dan to flinch. Derek looked at Stiles for help. ##"Come on baby, no-one's going to hurt you. We're pack now, a real pack. In this house pack means family, and you're part of the family now. I promise no-one is going to hurt you." Stiles said softly. Dan stood up and hesitantly took Derek's hand. Derek pulled him closer to his side and nuzzled Dan's hair, and Dan instantly relaxed. When they stood in front of the pack Erica pushed Kyle, Millie and Kara behind them. She turned to them. "You all stay there and don't move." She whispered, when they nodded she turned back around. Erica growled and crouched down in a defensive position ready to attack her alphas and the new omega, the rest of the wolves followed suit. The humans pulled out guns or knives. Dan growled low in his throat and crouched in front of his alphas, protecting them. Scott let out a roar, causing the house to shake a bit. Dan did the same, but his was more louder and held more fury. The pack fell to their knees and bowed their necks, submitting to Dan. Dan stood up and growled in approval, Derek and Stiles had proud grins on their faces. "I'm so proud of you Dan." Stiles cooed, pulling Dan into a hug. After pulling away Derek pulled Dan into another hug. "You already made me proud, and you've only been here for two minutes." Derek cooed. Stiles smiled his mate being so affectionate. When Derek pulled away he placed a kiss on Dan's forehead, and walked over to his mate and pulled him into a kiss. "We have so much celebrating and catching up to do tonight." Derek whispered. "I've missed you riding me." Stiles shivered. "Ewwww, I didn't need to hear that alpha." Everyone turned to the source of the voice in shock. It was Dan, he had a smile on his face and looked relaxed. He had quite a deep voice, it suited him perfectly. "Awh look who's coming out of their shell, we're proud of our little omega." Boyd said in a teasing tone, before picking Dan up and spinning him around. It wasn't often that you would see Boyd like this, so everyone savoured the moment. Dan looked like he was having the time of his life, he was laughing and smiling, his eyes lighting up with excitement whenever someone would talk to him. "Excuse me?" Kyle shouts over everyone. Everyone looks at him and the voices stop. Kyle clears his throat and continues. "What was that, with the growling and the-the crouching?" His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly parted. "It was a sort of welcome to the pack. Dan protected us and brought the beta's to their knees." Derek said proudly, he even pushed out his chest a little and Stiles couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Stiles looked over to Dan who has also pushed his chest out a bit, obviously happy about being praised. "But I thought he was an omega?" Kyle asked confused. He cocked his head to the side and looked Dan up and down. "With the support, love and acceptance of the pack, omega's are stronger than beta's. But because Dan wasn't getting that with his old pack made him weaker, and it shows that Dan has accepted us." Stiles answered. Kyle nodded his head in understanding, and turned back to his convocation with Jackson. "Dan." Derek said, Dan turned around instantly with a smile. "Yes alpha?" He asked. Derek smiled at him. #"Call me Derek, we need no formality's in this pack." Dan smile got bigger and eventually turned into a grin. He looked like a puppy with it's first bone. "Okay Derek." Everyone in the room could tell Dan was happy right now, he had a little giddiness to his voice. "That's ma boy." Derek said clapping him on the back, Dan preened and gave Derek a hug. "So we have a daddy's boy over here. Does mama not get hugs?" Stiles teased with a pout. Dan untangled himself from Derek and ran to Stiles then proceeding to jump on him, sending them both crashing to the floor. Stiles felt Dan tense but soon relax when he heard Stiles laughing. In the end he joined in. Derek watched his mate and his omega roll around on the floor with a small smile. If someone told him 10 years ago that he would have a pack, a mate and a family, he would have killed them on the spot. Or at least escorted them to a metal institution. He shook his head and tackled Dan, before pinning him down and tickling him. Lets just say Dan was the happiest he's ever been. END Hope ya'll enjoyed reading. Eburn xx 


End file.
